This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to compact device constructions for electronic devices such as media players and media player accessories.
Electronic devices such as media players are often used in applications in which excessive size and weight is not desirable. For example, many users of media players listen to music while exercising or traveling. In situations such as these, it can be highly desirable to minimize the bulk of a media player.
In conventional media player designs, packaged integrated circuits and other components are mounted on a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is mounted within a device housing using brackets and other mounting hardware. Conventional designs of this type are sufficiently durable to withstand normal handling, but can sometimes be more bulky than desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide compact arrangements for media players and other electronic devices.